Archive:Klien Blacksun
After his fall to the undead Scourge he lost everything. He was thought dead by his friends and even his wife gave up on him. His sister abandon him and ever since his resurrection in Moonglade, he is haunted by shadows of his past. Still, Klien has refused to let himself fall to depression. After leaving the Silvermoon military, he has joined full time as a Ranger-General for the Horde. However, he is more of a loner, often withdrawing and seperating himself from others. General Name: Klien Solav Blacksun Level: 80 Gender: Male Race: Blood Elf Guild: none Class: Hunter / Ranger Title: Ranger Lord of the Black Sun Alignment: Chaotic Good Equipment: * Reforged, Saronite Demon Stalker Armor * Greatsword of the Sin'dorei * Long Rifle Occupation: Military General Location: Dalaran Statues: Alive and healthy Relations: * Solav Blacksun (Father, deceased) * Illumine Blacksun (Mother, deceased) * Aelisia Blacksun (Sister, deceased) * Nimraama Malorn (Ex-wife, deceased) Notes: *The Blacksun family has carried a blood curse for generations. This curse only makes itself known when klien is put through a large amount of mental stress. *He is a master at unarmed combat, knowing several styles of martial arts. *Spending years in combat as a soldier, he has learned and studied, becoming a master tactician and strategist. *Klien has also developed an artistic talent for illustration and calligraphy. *Having traveled quite a lot, and due to his recent involvement with peoples of many races and cultures, Klien has learned multiple languages. Description Klien is unlike most elves, in that his body is not as lithe and agile as most. Instead, Klien has developed himself over a long period of time in the wilderness and countless battle fields, and grown slightly more bulky and muscular. The majority of his body is covered in bruises and scars, most notably is one running around his throat. His past has made him a somewhat pessimistic and cynical man. He has a strong sense in personal honor despite this, and pride in his race. But after failing to see any progress in his peoples playing with magic, his faith is fading. normally clad in heavy armor, a reforged version of the Demon Stalker armor, he also carries an enchanted replica of the Gorehowl. He is often seen with a large wolf at his side, called Ironjaw, his companion since his time spent in Outland. The two work inseparably on and off the battle field. History Early Life Born and raised in the wilderness of northern Lordaeron, on the border with Quael'Thalas, Klien Blacksun never stepped foot in any of the major High Elven settlements for over 100 years. His parents, Solav Blacksun '''(father) and '''Illumine Blacksun (mother), were two of the elven kingdoms greatest Rangers, and raised their twin children, Klien and Aelisia Backsun (sister) while living at Quel'Lithien Lodge. From the moment Klien was able to pull a bow string, and hold a sword, he was taught the art of combat, effectively becoming a well adapt soldier himself. By the time he reached 30, he was introduced into the Ranger himself, his father now Ranger Lord of the Lodge and the surrounding areas. During an Amani troll raid on the lodge, Klien And his sister proved themselves worthy combatants, and exceptional additions to the ranger forces. However, their parents were both killed only a few days after, when the lodge was destroyed by a suprise attack from a large black dragon. Klien and Aelisia both stepped up to take their parents place after the lodge was rebuilt, Klien now as Lord of the Lodge. Lord of Quel'Lithien Distressed by the sudden loss of their parents, both he and his sister were not quite prepared enough to fill their parents position, and so their responsibilities were split up among some of the veteran members of the Lodge. Klien and Aelisia did however open up interaction between the Lodge and the neighboring towns inhabited by the humans. This was both frowned upon by some and encouraged by others. it was a stable and relatively peaceful engagement on both sides. Eventually the interactions between the elves of Quel'Lithien grew, expanding to occasional visits by the elves to the near by human city of Stratholme. Klien made many visits himself, going out of his way to stay in Stratholme, and learn of human culture as much as possible. Klien's enthusiasm created less strict security involving humans around the Lodge. This would inevitably be the downfall of the Blacksun twins. Scourge Invasion Quel'Lithien Lodge sat on the border with the kingdom of Lordaeron, and the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. As such, it was the first elven settlement to be hit by the Undead Scourge. Over the past hundreds of years, the Lodge had become a powerful defensive base. But there was little they could do for their human allies. Klien and his sister were forced to let them die without the ability to aid them, as their elven brethren refused to abandon the lodge, and leave the gate to Quel'thalas undefended. Distressed as they were by the lack of support, they remained at the Lodge, commanding the defenses far better then expected. Months went by, and finally the Scourge pushed by them, making their way into Quel'Thalas, led by the once prince of Lordaeron, now self proclaimed king, Arthas Menethil. While the lodge would survive the attacks as the Scourge simply pushed past, Quel'lithien would soon be given the call to send aid north byond the gate. Though most of the elves refused to abandon the Lodge and risk losing both it and their lives pushing through the Scourge to travel north, Klien and Aelisia left with a handful of Elves, leaving the Lodge in command of Lord Ranger Lord Hawkspear. The twins fought along side the Ranger Corps (Farstriders) led by Sylvanas Windrunner, eventually leading them to the magical city of Silvermoon. The elven forces fought hard against the undead armies, but would inevitably fail. Over and Back Again Following their defeat at Silvermoon, Klien and Aelisia split up. Aelisia remained behind at Silvermoon to aid in the reconstruction, while Klien traveled south to meet up with prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider. He traveled too Outland along side the prince, and Klien got his first taste of Fel magics. He felt renewed as the demonic fire pulsed through his viens and as his strength grew, so did his addiction. Klien spent many months in this new world, aiding Illidan Stormrage in his assault and take over of the Black Temple. Klien would not however take part in the assault Icecrown as commanded by Kil'Jaeden . Instead, he remained along with others to maintain power over Outland. Upon the return of Illidan and Kael'thas, he began to see the future for his people under Kaelthas' leadership falling down dark path. He saw Kael'thas' growing far to power hungry and dependent on the demon magics. Klien left along with the Scryers to Shattrath City. There he remained until both the Horde and the Alliance arrived. It was then Klien met his soon to be life long companion, and only true friend. Outside of Shattrath, in Terokkar forest, he met a large worg known as Ironjaw. After a brief conflict between the two, Klien saved the angry worg from Alliance dwarves who planned to ambush the beast. After that, Ironjaw stalked Klien, and eventually joined him. he has since then never left his side. Though reluctant, both Klien and Ironjaw eventually left Outland, to return home to Silvermoon. He found it in much better condition then before, the repairs had been going amazingly. And also, he was reunited with his twin sister, Aelisia. The two became inseparable again, returning to Outland, this time wearing the banner of the Horde. A New Life Nimraama Malorn was a high ranking Ranger within the Farstrider forces, defending Silvermoon from the Scourge that based at the cities door step. She had been a large support and valued soldier against the Scourge and the rebuilding of Silvermoon. Klien was impressed with Nimraama's marksmanship and the two eventually fought along side each other in outland against the Illidari. The two fell in love a few months later, and were married briefly, though he was often called away to aid on Outland, and later, the isle of Quel'Danas. Klien, being a heavy supporter of the Scryers, eventually joined with the Shattered Sun. Kael'thas' betrayal of his own people came not unexpectedly to Klien. He aided the Shattered Sun forces in their assault on the Sun Well, but his time there was cut short when a call for help came from Aelisia in the Plaguelands. Return to Lordaeron Time was short, so and so he was forced to abandoning the Shattered Sun to save the life of his sister. by this time, she had become a prisoner within Stratholme, soon to be killed and ressurected as a death knight. Before she had been captured, despite her injuries, she managed to send her companion eagle to her brother in hopes he would make it in time to save her. Klien arrived, fighting through nearly hundreds of undead to rescue his sister. But the assault cost him everything. Klien Blacksun died there, sacrificing himself so that his sister could escaped. This would not be the end of Klien Blacksun however. Resurrection Klien had endured much pain and suffering during his time leading up to his defeat in the Plaguelands. In his dieing moments, his emotions swelled. The hatred for the Scourge, the fear of death, and the sorrow of never again seeing his loved ones struck him cold. As his body lay in defeat, his soul was trapped, fated to be tormented for eternity as the Scourge took the once mighty hero to be used as their weapon in undeath. However, his body was rescued by his sister as she escaped, and brought to Moonglade in hopes Klien could be saved. It was there that Klien's spirit was torn. The Druids, under the guidance of a elder tauren, Nankipo, spent days vigorously channeling their energies to save the Ranger Lord. But something unexpected happened, as Klien's body was restored to life. His soul had become two halves fighting for control. Sensing this struggle, the Nankipo and his druids sought to aid the spirits to rejoin as one. This only increased the aggravation of the spirits, and they fought even harder against each other, nearly destroying Klien's body in the process. Eventually one became dominate over the other, and its emerged to gain control. Klien was restored to life once more, the essence left within him would later be known as Kontis, plagued him day and night for the next few weeks, until the druids once again stepped in to aid. They tried to release the growing darkness inside of Klien, and succeeded, unfortunately. The release of rage, sorrow, and fear at the what is know referred to as the birth of Kontis, combined with the hidden power of Klien's blood curse, caused an explosive reaction with enough force to nearly destroy Moonglade. Ripping apart everything, from stone monuments, trees, even living creatures were torn to pieces. Almost everything within the blast radius was destroyed. Not even the Nankipo and his druids who sought to help Klien escaped the devastating attack. Ripped apart, their souls were trapped in endless torment and pain, forever cursed to suffer. Klien was not blamed for the devastation, as his darkness seemed to have sprouted from seeds set within him long ago. He was sent back to Silvermoon in his sisters care. However, hsi return home would be a sad one. His wife had left him, thinking he was dead, and remarried to a Blood Knight. Most of his friends had died in the fight for the Sunwell, and after he developed a drinking problem and began to give into depression, his sister left him as well, leaving with a her husband and two young sons to live in Eversong. Klien was left in the hands of an undead warlock known as Zhe'nergul, who was attracted to Klien for the dark powers he seemed to have within him. He became a mentor figure to Klien, teaching him how to subdue the shadows within him, and disciplined him, and even went as far as to teach Klien martial arts. Zhe'Nergul would follow Klien on many of his journeys here on out. In service to the Horde Since his time in Silvermoon, Klien has grown significantly in military influence. Since discovering that the entity, Kontis, had been using Klien to connect with others, torturing them with whispers in their head, speaking of betrayal, picking at their fears and insecurities, he left to join other heroes in Northrend. He then met a human priest called Elizabeth Draken. She saw the inner torment in Klien, and made it her mission to assist him in any way she could, usign her hoyl magics to tend to his shadow influenced pains. In Northrend Klien only grew stronger, disciplining himself both in and out of combat. As he grew more deadly in combat, his over all sense of honor and respect grew as well. Klien spent a lot of time in Warsong Hold, but traveled all across Northrend, aiding the Horde forces stationed where ever he was ordered. He would eventually join forces with the Argent Crusade and even the Ebon Blade several times. Having not much interaction with them previously, they were impressed with Kliens strategic genius and over all excellence in battle. Klien never stayed long before moving to the next battle, but always completed his mission. In Icecrown, he arrived on the air base Orgrim's Hammer. For the most part, he remained stationed there, fighting against the Alliance and Scourge forces below. Hunted Though Klien grew stronger in Northrend, so did Kontis, who had remained relatively quite within the realm of shadows until now. Kontis had gathered enough dark magics to use the shadows as his weapon. Using these new abilities, he gained nearly enough power to challenge and fight back against the Lich King within the realm of shadows. Yet, Kontis' prime concern was in the mortal realm. Though he could not reach Klien himself he could reach his twin sister, Aelisia. Though he could not travel to the mortal realm in his true form, he did however posses the power to create a avatar. Using this avatar, the body of a rogue death knight known as Crimson Fire, Kontis tracked Aelisia down to her home in Eversong, along with her two twin boys, and her husband. He killed them in cold blood and left Aelisia to watch her family burn as she slowly died form her injuries. By the time Klien recieved word and arrived, there was nothing left. A new rage was unleashed within him, and for the first time the full effect of his blood curse took control of him. His blood boiled and erupted into fire as his body burned away. The flames grew as his body changed and finally revealed a set of large draconic wings. The drake that was once Klien emerged, covered in black scales. Fuiled solely by rage, Klien attacked Elizabetha, Zhe'nergul and even Ironjaw who were with him. Zhe'Nergul was able to surpress Klien using his demon form and force Klien back to his original form. No one knows about these events. The Sickness During the time to follow the death of his sister, and the discovery of his draconic curse, Klien began showing signs of weakness. It was not long until he was becoming exhausted after every battle, and his fellow soldiers grew concerned, and uneasy about Klien's sudden lack in health. All at the same time, he was being plagued by dreams of destruction and chaos, but the Death Knight Koltira Deathweaver claimed it was simply trauma related. Though he tried to fight it, Klien was eventually forced to return to Silvermoon until his health improved. It didn't. He began having violent coughing spasm, coughing up blood and an unknown black liquid. It was decided, he would have to accept help, even from his best friend, Elizabeth. She tapped into her limited powers of shadows and, along side Zhe'nergul, was able to break into Klien's subconcious. There she and Zhe'Nergul found and confronted the darkness that had been seeded within Klien for years. What happened next was unexpected. Zhe'Nergul betrayed them all, and used the darkness within Klien to attack Elizabetha. She tried her best to fight back, but the warlock was much to powerful for her. She was defeated, but not before banishing the darkness and Zhe'Nergul from Klien. When Klien awoke, Zhe'nergul was gone. Elizabetha lay lifeless on the floor. Klien was able to control his rage, but his sorrow over came him, and he fled to Outland once again, arriving in Shattrath. Recovery Klien had all but given up on recovering turning once again yo alcohol to hide the sorrow of his emotional loss and physical pain, until someone from his past made a surprise visit. A Highbourne whom through unknown means, is ,as she would put it, cursed with immortality, he had met in Moonglade before he left. Her name was Shillay, and she refused to let Klien fall. She was there for him, and together they managed bring Klien back to his feet. She was even able to slowly make progress with his illness, while also helping him get over his alcoholism problems for good. Eventually, it was Klien’s own determination, to not let his deceased friends and family down because he gave up like a coward. Within a month he was healthy again, and soon to return to Northrend to continue his campaign against the Scourge. But Klien was forever changed. Before leaving for the front, he returned to Silvermoon, to denounce his position within the Sin'dorei military forces. He claimed Silvermoon was still far to corrupt and tainted, and he would not raise a blade under the banner of such a failing system. Instead, he took up the position of officer in the Horde military. The Argent Tournament With Kontis’ activity quieting down, Klien sought out a new way to better himself, to gain strength so he might better protect hismself, and more importantly those close to him. He also felt a renewed pride and sense of urgency to protect his family name. And so he set out on a personal mission to discover the origins of his blood curse and the secrets of his families past. This would have to wait though, as the situation in Northrend was growing more and more dangerous. Kontis was not the only threat, the Scourge had all but halted any advancement the Horde or Alliance had intended to make. So Klien turned instead to the Argent Crusade and their tournament. Klien requested that Lor’themar Theron send him to the Tournament to represent Silvermoon. After speaking with Haldiron Brightwing, he agreed, despite Klien resigning from their military. He adapted quickly to mounted combat, becoming a champion of the rings in no time. As a Champion of Silvermoon, members of the Horde quickly elected him as a champion for their racial factions as well. Even the Argent Crusade took notice. Klien became one of the most excelent warriors ever seen amongst the Horde and Alliance taking part in the tournament, and was swiftly promoted to the title of Crusader. The Ranger's Crusade (Coming soon...)) Personality Klien has never been the best in terms of manners, having been raised in the wilderness by soldiers most of his life. He has however a strict belief in honor and repesct, and is known to act out violently to defend these beliefs. He is very proud of his race, and family, loving nothing more then his people. He once shared a similar respect for humans, until his race separated themselves from the Alliance due to the humans belittlement of them. Since his return from Outland to Silvermoon, he has traveled quite often to the orcs warrior city of Orgrimmar. He found a new respect for his new allies there, and has adapted to some of thier cultural habits. He's become quite unique from other members of his race, and this includes a violent nature, and poor attitude towards a lot of things. For people who do not know Klien well enough, he can come off has a cruel individual and has become disliked by many. In reality, Klien has simply developed into a cynical person who's learned to stop caring about himself and learn to live with what life throws his way. Combat No one ever saw much leadership in Klien as he was growing up, as he always seemed to do things on his own. He has proven to be quite affective in a leadership role however, commanding many Ranger forces while on the many battle fields. Though experienced in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, his marksmen ship is by far his most deadly aspect. He prefers to wield a large two-handed axe to cleave away any enemy who manages to fight their way close enough. Most fall to his rifle or bow skills, but those who don't are surpised to see how agile he is despite his choice of large weapons and heavy armor. Political/Military Power Sin'Dorei Klien's family once had a powerful political influence within Silvermoon. As one of the last two living Blacksuns, he has taken his position among the Ranger Lords. The Ranger-General himself has taken a liking to Klien, hoping to shape Klien into a better soldier, drawing on Klien's already prominent leadership and combat skills. Having previously been a Ranger Lord in Sivermoons Ranger forces, he still commands high respect and slight authority in Silvermoon. However, his rank has been removed since his leaving. Horde His high rank within his own race said little for his place among the Orchish Horde. However he has earned his place time and time again as a superior officer through feats of strength and completing missions of great difficulties on countless battle fields. He is often called upon as a personal adviser to many Horde Generals and Warlords.. Argent Crusade Having shown high promise in the Argent Tournament, and after receiving a recomendation from Brightwing himself, Klien accepted the title of Crusader. This rank palaces him in a position of high authority within the Argent Crusade. He is also one of the Tournaments most skilled contributes. Semper Fidelis (Coming soon...) See Also *Raz Quotes *"Don't be stupid. He's MUCH bigger then you." *"You're not suppose to win, there is no winning. The only point in any of this is walking out the other side with every thing still intact and not feeling sorry for yourself because of it." *"I'm an asshole, get used to it." *"Remember that time I told you I knew what I was doing? I lied..." *"I'm the last of my kind, the onyl one who holds the blood curse. I am the last Blacksun, and because of that, nothing you can say or do will ever make me feel sorry for you." Trivia *Originally from the server Argent Dawn US, Klien's "player" recently transferred him in hopes to find better Role Play environment on Wyrmrest. *Klien's backstory has evolved 100% from improve RP in and out of game from his original server. *On his original server, Klien was the only successful character to be involve with dragon related RP and not be criticized for it. *Every character in Klien's backstory (none lore related) are actual player characters. There are no NPCs involved. *Though a long range combatant, Klien is slowly growing more favorable of melee fighting. Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter Category:Blood Elf Category:Hunter